


Racoon Slut

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Pirate Pick-Up Lines, Canon Asexual Character, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Established Relationship, M/M, Martin and Jon are intrigued, PWP, Polyamory, Racoon Slut Tim, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tim wears eyeliner, sex positive asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: Tim is wearing black eyeliner.His boyfriends are intrigued.---Sexy Times with your favourite OT3
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 198





	Racoon Slut

**Author's Note:**

> So there was that post on RQ Twitter that suggested Tims pet name would be "Racoon Slut"...
> 
> Thank you so much abbyleaf101 for beta-reading!!

It all started with Tim getting a hold of some old photos of Jon in college. Photos of Jon wearing a leather jacket and black eyeliner and looking so hot that Tim hadn’t been able to concentrate all day. He made a little pitstop on his way home from work, his boyfriends still at the Institute, being very busy and important. It took him a few trials, a lot of swearing, almost stabbing his eye and some YouTube tutorials, but he finally got it right in a way he liked. It left him with just enough time to start cooking some risotto before Jon and Martin would arrive at their shared flat.   
  
The food was almost ready when Tim heard someone unlocking the door to the apartment. “You are just in time, food is about to be ready!” he informed them loudly while adding just a last pinch of salt to the meal.   
“Smells delicious, I can’t wait to try-” Martin stopped in the doorframe to the kitchen, Jon appearing right behind him. For a second they both just stood there staring at their boyfriend.   
“Wow, Tim, you look…”   
“... like a Pirate,” Jon finished the sentence just as Martin said: “... hot!”   
Tim laughed while waving them both into the kitchen.   
“I always wanted to be a hot pirate… or bi-rate, if you put it that way…”   
That earned him a giggle from Martin and a heavy eye-roll from Jon. He turned back towards the risotto on the stove and carried it over to the table.   
  
“Should I unpack my best pirate jokes to go with dinner?” Tim asked and without waiting for an answer he began.  
“ _Why does it take pirates so long to learn the alphabet? Because they can spend years at C._ ”   
Jon groaned and Martin looked a little as if he would like to slam his head against the nearest wall.  
“ _What’s a pirate’s favorite type of exercise? The plank!_ ”   
“Someone make him stop,” Martin pleaded and Jon walked over towards Tim, placing his hands on the counter, trapping his boyfriend between himself and the kitchen cabinets.   
“Tim…”   
“ _What lies at the bottom of the ocean and twitches? A nervous wreck._ ”   
His laughter was swallowed by Jon, who stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Tim's. It was gentle but with a distinct force behind it to make Tim shut up.  
  
“ _How do pirates prefer to communicate? Aye to aye!”_ Tim murmurs against Jons lips. If this is what he got for annoying Jon with terrible pirate jokes… he had no intention of stopping soon.  
  
“Tim… shut up.” Jon kissed Tim again, this time much more passionately than before. Tim loved this side of him. He was passionate about his feelings, even if he had is very clear boundaries about what he was okay with doing and what he was not. Tim was extremely glad that _kissing my boyfriend completely breathless_ was part of what Jon was comfortable with. He would have been okay with Jon not wanting to take part in any _sexy_ activities, he loved Jon for who he was and not for what he was willing to do sexually. But this was _very nice.  
  
_ “ _Why is pirating so addictive? They say once ye lose yer first hand, ye get hooked!”_ _  
_ Martin, realizing what Tim was aiming for, stepped closer towards his boyfriends, his eyes fixed on Tims face. Their gazes met.   
“Tim… maybe we should put your mouth to better use…”   
Tim shifted a bit to turn towards Martin, Jon took a step away, watching them. Tim let his fingers glide along the outside of Martins thighs, slowly hooking them into the belt, tugging a bit at it. His mouth found Martins neck, placing hot kisses and sucking on skin.   
"Was there something in particular you had in mind?" he breathed into Martins ear, biting into his earlobe.  
  
Martin and Jon shared a look. Jon nodded and Martin grabbed Tim to pull him flush against his own body, a smile playing around his lips.   
“I have, actually… we’re gonna smudge that pirate eyeliner and get that booty…” His big hands closed around Tims firm ass and he practically melts into Martin’s arms.   
“ _Is that a peg leg in your pants or are you just happy to see me?_ ”   
“Bed. Now.  
  
Tim and Martin lost their clothes on the way to the bedroom, scattering them around the apartment. Jon, not really comfortable with being fully naked just took off his shirt, enjoying the sight of his naked boyfriends making out. Tim, tan and sharp and all firm muscles, now kneeling on the bed in front of Martin, big and round and soft and freckled. Jon climbed onto the bed, letting his hands glide over Tims back down to his ass.   
“You gonna join us, Jon, or do you prefer to watch today?” Martin saw the glint in Jon’s eyes and knew before he heard the answer.   
“I have something in mind myself. I think I might join you today.” Martin seemed to understand, Tim did not and wanted to turn around and see what Jon was doing. He got distracted by Martins hand taking a firm grip of his hair, pulling him down into a hot kiss, all tongue and teeth.  
  
“You gonna bury some treasure, Jon?” Tim couldn’t resist but asking, causing Martin to curse and guide his head down towards another treasure Tim was delighted to see.  
“Haven't I told you to put that mouth to better use?” Tim raised his gaze to meet Martins for a moment and winked, before taking the tip of Martin’s cock into his mouth. He sucked for a few moments, then continued to give the whole shaft a few very wet licks to make it all nice and slick before taking him in all the way. Martin let out a low moan, his back resting against the headboard, watching Tim.   
“Oh, yes… just like that…”  
  
Meanwhile Jon had returned onto the bed, Tim could feel it as the mattress shifted and soon there was a pair of slander hands massaging his buttocks. He couldn’t see what Jon was doing back there, was too concentrated on sucking Martin off, letting his tongue swirl around the head of his cock just to bob his head down again, the tip hitting the back of his throat. At that moment he felt something slick and cold gliding along his entrance, dipping in ever so slightly. He moaned around Martin’s cock and his hips gave an involuntary thrust, pushing him deeper into Tims mouth, making him gag.   
Jon slowly pushed the vibrator deeper into Tim, pulling it out again, teasing him open slowly. He loved the sounds his boyfriend made when he finally turned the toy on.   
  
“Look at you, taking us both so well…” Jon continued to move the vibrator inside Tim, pushing it deep to reach that special point that made him let out pretty noises around Martin’s cock.   
“Nghgn…” Martin still had his hand nested in Tim’s hair and he now used it to guide him, setting a rhythm, pushing him down deep. As Martins cock reached the back of Tims throat he swallowed and allowed him in even deeper. He felt Jon pull out the vibrator and wanted to protest at the loss of feeling, when another toy, quite a bit bigger than the first one, was pushing through his entrance.   
“Oh… I wish you could see yourself like this…” Jon whispered, voice a bit husky, he wasn't left entirely unaffected.   
“Look up to me, Tim,” Martin ordered and he opened his teary eyes to look up at him, mouth still stretched around his cock.  
  
“Looking less like a pirate now… more like a racoon,” Martin teased him, Tims eyeliner had smudged itself all around his eyes.   
“A good racoon, taking us like the good little slut he is.” Jon pushed in the bigger toy and Tim cried out with pleasure, trying to catch his breath.   
Martin pulled back for a moment, letting him breath, stroking through his hair while Jon began to fuck Tim with the dildo. Then Martin let his hips jerk upwards, holding Tim’s head firmly in place and fucked his sassy little mouth.   
“Hhngh… so good for us…” Tim felt like he had transcended to heaven, it was too much and not enough at the same time, being filled by his boyfriends, his own cock so hard he felt like bursting with pleasure at any moment.   
“So… close…”   
Martin came first, his cum filling Tim’s mouth and throat and he swallowed it all. Just then Jon hit the sweet spot inside of him and he came untouched, staining the sheets below himself, crying out as Jon continued to fuck him through his orgasm.   
  
He collapsed onto Martin, who wrapped his arms around him, softly kissing his forehead. Jon joined them, softly stroking Tim’s back, kissing his shoulders.   
“You were amazing, Tim… so good for us.” Jon had very much enjoyed the reactions he was able to draw from Tim, seeing both the men he loved enjoying the pleasure he was able to provide. They stayed there for a while, all cuddled together, catching their breath while they came down from the high of feelings.  
“Let’s get us all cleaned up, hm?” Martin tried to get out from under his pile of boyfriends, who don’t seem to be in the mood to move, cuddling together after he left the bed. He decided to at least get them some much needed water from the kitchen.   
  
“Good thing risotto is always best the second day,” he murmured to himself when he noticed the abandoned pot on the table. 


End file.
